claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name transliterates from"Anastasia," deriving from the Greek Αναστασιος anastasis (resurrection). The name of a famous Russian princess. Also the name of two saints. Appearance 'Physical' Anastasia wears waist-length hair in Victorian, "Ringlets and Roses" style. Fringe over forehead. 'Uniform' Anastasia's uniform consists of a Masonic cross-like buckleClaymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 124, p. 154 that holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. There is no seat plate on faulds skirt. Vambraces cover the forearms up to the elbows. Personality Sardonic, witty. Unlike warriors like Nina, she likes "that empty, silver world" of Alfons.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 92 Also more courteous than predecessor, Nina. Appears to take little seriously, except the well-being of those under her command, especially the weaker warriors. Under attack, Anastasia is more concerned about hunt members than herself. She does respect Nike's strength enough to let her to stay and fight. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Anastasia's strength baseline does enable her Winged Power ability. 'Technique' When fighting awakened beings, Anastasia attaches her hair to them and surrounding objects. As the hairs stretch, they form a scaffold, allowing her to bound and "float" midair. Anastasia and other Claymore warriors fill the hairs with Yoma Energy, adjusting the strength.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 625 The Winged Technique creates the illusion of flying, earning Anastasia the nickname "Winged." History Early life unknown. 'Organization' Anastasia replaced No. 9, Nina, after failure of Dabi hunt, by order of Limt.Claymore 12, Scene 68, p. 140 Captain of replacement team, Anastasia's hunt. 'Northern Path' Ghosts and Dietrich head to Organization Headquarters, intending to rescue Miria. But the Ghosts' Eyes, Tabitha, senses four warriors heading in the same direction. The unknown warriors are lead by Anastasia.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 91 Owing to the loss of Alicia and Beth, Anastasia's Hunt is recalled to Organization Headquarters. Anastasia returns with Nike, Keira and Phina on the "Northern Path," a secret route to Headquarters.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 91–92 But they meet a man who awakens.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 93–95 Keira discovers hair Anastasia defeats awakened being, but other awakeneds attack. Hunt is overwhelmed. Anastasia and Nike surrounded. But Ghosts and Dietrich rescue them.Claymore 20, Scene 111, pp. 122–123 'Aftermath' Later, Anastasia helps destroy a Yoma-making facility Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 168–169 'Rebellion' 'Abyssal' At Organization Headquarters, Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira further awakens, but is pulled down to earth by Anastasia's hair. The Ghosts and Anastasia's Hunt have arrived.Jump SQ, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 'Rescue' Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Move to stay aloft. Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors. 'Counterattack' High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires her bladed appendages. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured. During combat, she is stabbed by Hysteria but later is freed by Nike, who helps Anastasia by using the sword stuck in Hysteria's throat.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 613 With a tethered blade, Hysteria hits Anastasia. Holding Anastasia captive, Hysteria promises to spare whoever pulls out the sword.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 623 'Misdirection' With no takers, Hysteria is about to lose patience and attack everyone en masse, but Nike volunteers to pull out the sword. But this misdirects Hysteria's attention—Nike cuts free Anastasia, then Deneve and Tabitha grab Anastasia. Nike tries to strike Hysteria, who dodges.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 631 Angered at being tricked, Hysteria pursues Deneve and Tabitha, but Miria rides atop Hysteria and attacks.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 635 'Barrage' Hysteria sheds her corseted, pupal shell, molting into a mosquito form. Cassandra and Roxanne continue to fight on.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, pp. 247–251 Meanwhile, Anastasia weaves together several hair strands into a cord, into which all eight warriors begin to inject Yoma power, with four warriors on each end.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, pp. 253–254 'Ground zero' Miria is losing the fight, being wounded repeatedly by Hysteria. But Miria doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria's feet touch on Anastasia's cord of hair.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 Then Miria launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, leaving Hysteria at ground zero.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 Hysteria, distracted in her pursuit of Miria, is hit by a blade midair.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 679–683 'End of Organization' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile on the battlefield, Anastasia is regenerated by the Ghosts. Soon Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Anastasia's hunt Category:Rebellion